


came like a slow voice on a wave

by rayguntomyhead



Series: soon you'll grow so take a chance [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Transformer Sparklings, except not exactly a baby but same spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayguntomyhead/pseuds/rayguntomyhead
Summary: “Ah,” Optimus said. “Prowl. Why do you have a clone?”“You know I have not commissioned any such technology, sir,” Prowl said, stifling a faint sigh. “This is Newspark. They are still in the first stage of differentiation and as such their nanites are rapidly changing to reflect the colors around them until they decide on a permanent configuration.”“Aw, a little chameleon!” Hound chimed in, a disproportionate amount of excitement in his voice. Although, perhaps, it wasn’t disproportionate. This was the first newspark to emerge since their arrival on Earth.“No,” Prowl said. “A little Cybertronian.”
Relationships: Jazz & Prowl (Transformers) & Original Character(s)
Series: soon you'll grow so take a chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917790
Comments: 32
Kudos: 111





	came like a slow voice on a wave

**Author's Note:**

> so there's more of this, and possibly more bits that turn into Prowl/Jazz but I already have enough WIPs so it's gonna stay a series of one-shots for now. enjoy more weird canonical alien chest-burster babies :)g

“Hello,” Prowl said. “I am Prowl.”

The newspark paused in their enthusiastic mantra, and cocked their head. 

“Hello-I-am-Prowl,” they said. “Hello hello hello I am–“

“Good job,” Prowl said, before they could really get going. “That is my designation, Prowl. You will have a different designation, when you are able to choose one for yourself. First, your language programming will have to finish its initialization.”

The newspark stared at him in happy confusion. Right. Small words at first, lots of repetition, until everything integrated.

“I am Prowl,” he said. “You are Newspark. We are in my office. An office is a space in which mecha like you and me complete tasks.”

The newspark’s optics flickered, processing. 

“You are Prowl,” they said. “I am Newspark. We are in your office.”

Prowl quirked his lips into a smile. Good. Their systems were initializing quickly and properly. If they took anything from their progenitor besides his impatience, hopefully it was his intelligence.

“Good,” Prowl said. “You are doing well.” 

Newspark beamed at him, and then threw themself forward into Prowl’s chest. Prowl staggered at bit at the unexpected weight, but after a beat wrapped his arms carefully around them. Coming into being _was_ a confusing and challenging process in the best of circumstances, and physical reassurance was both an appropriate and developmentally important action. He certainly was _not_ going to just leave them alone in a room to fend for themself, hungry and alone and drowning in a sea of a thousand new sensory inputs– 

He forcibly cut that line of thought.

“There, there,” Prowl said, awkwardly patting them between the hinge of their doorwings. “I have you. You are doing so well.”

He gave them a moment to compose themself, but they still didn’t stop clinging. Perhaps they would need a bit more time before relocating to the med bay. He could comm Ratchet and have him come here instead? Newspark would eventully need a full physical requiring the sort of equipment that wasn’t portable but at least Ratchet could make sure that their systems were stable. And perhaps take over the ‘hugging’ duties so Prowl could collect himself. Yes. That sounded like a plan. 

He initialized his comm. _Ratchet_ he sent. _Please report to my office immediately._ Ratchet’s comm initialized with a faint _hsschck_ and he sent a brusque _Already on my way, two kliks._

Interesting. Perhaps Jazz _had_ been responsible enough to fetch medical assistance after his irrationally panicked retreat. A quick checkup, and then Prowl could see about getting some energon into Newspark. As quick as development went and considering the drain on new systems it was definitely better to do that sooner rather than later. If he could pry Newspark off him he might be able to rummage in his subspace long enough to determine whether Prowl should requisition some to be brought or not. 

“Newspark,” Prowl said, gently separating them far enough he could look Newspark in the optic and paused. Somewhere in all that clinging Newspark had yet again decided to impatiently skip ahead in their development process and looking back with wide blue optics was a slightly smaller, ganglier version of himself, the black, white, and red nanites mirroring Prowl’s exactly.

“Prowl!” 

The door _swooshed_ open, Jazz’s frazzled shout startling Newspark into fluffing all his plating, doorwings hiking high. 

“Jazz,” Prowl said. “Please calm down, you are scaring them.”

Jazz skidded to a stop, but was nearly bowled over by the gaggle of taller mecha behind him. It seemed Jazz had not only brought the requisite medical help in the form of Ratchet, but also Optimus, Ironhide, and of all mechs _Hound_ with him. Honestly. If they kept agitating Newspark he was forcibly escorting the lot from his office. 

The group stared at him from the doorway. After a moment, Optimus cleared his vocalizer. 

“Ah,” he said. “Prowl. Why do you have a clone?” 

“You know I have not commissioned any such technology, sir,” Prowl said, stifling a faint sigh. “This is Newspark. They are still in the first stage of differentiation and as such their nanites are rapidly changing to reflect the colors around them until they decide on a permanent configuration.”

“Aw, a little chameleon!” Hound chimed in, a disproportionate amount of excitement in his voice. Although, perhaps, it wasn’t disproportionate. This was the first newspark to emerge since their arrival on Earth.

“No,” Prowl said. “A little Cybertronian.”

“Alright, alright, you gawkers back up,” Ratchet said, shoving between the surprise-frozen forms. “Let me take a look.” 

Prowl nods. 

“Newspark,” he said, gently guiding them to face Ratchet. “This is Ratchet. He is a doctor, and he’s here to make sure that you are functioning within optimal parameters.”

Newspark’s optics whitened, doorwings hitching high again. 

“Ohhhh,” he said. “There are so many others. This one is Ratchet. Hello Ratchet!” 

“Hey, kid,” Ratchet said gently. “Welcome. I’m gonna check you out, make sure everything’s working the way it’s supposed to, okay?” 

Newspark looked at Prowl.

“Ratchet is the best at what he does,” Prowl said.

“You’ll make me blush,” Ratchet said. Prowl ignored him.

“I will be here with you,” he said. “I won’t leave you alone.” 

Newspark wavered and then relaxed their doorwings and shuffled the smallest step forward. 

“Okay kid, I’m gonna check your optics first,” Ratchet said, stepping closer and transforming his digits into a splay of tiny tools. “Just relax, and let me know if you have questions.”

As if they’d been waiting for the chance, Newspark immediately launched into a barrage of them – what happened to Ratchet’s digits? Did their digits do that too? What was he checking in their optics? 

Prowl waited a moment to ensure that Newspark was happily occupied and turned to Jazz, who was still starting at Newspark but now with a helpless sort of bewildered pride. 

“Jazz,” he said. “While I appreciate you going in person to retrieve Ratchet, you do realize that we have comms with which to summon assistance.”

Jazz managed to tear his eyes away from his progeny, and splays his hands. 

“‘M sorry, Prowl,” he said, “didn’t mean to leave ya alone, just got caught a little off guard, wasn’t thinking straight.” 

Prowl’s optics cycled. Jazz? Caught off guard _?_

“Did you not prepare as soon as you felt the newspark forming?” he said.

“Mech, I sure as pits didn’t know _this_ was why my chest felt weird,” Jazz said, throwing his hands up. “I didn’t even know my frame could just _do_ that. Thought I had to will it or something, like really hard. Maybe make a petition, pray to the Guiding Hand. Something.” 

“Clearly your frame ‘just could,’ and just did,” Prowl said. “As such, Newspark is your responsibility.” 

Jazz slumped back a little into Optimus, who looked down in bemusement. 

“Frag. Okay. Right,” Jazz said. “I got this. ‘M third in command of the Autobots, being a mentor won't be no thing.” 

Prowl glanced back at Newspark, who was now happily standing on one pede as Ratchet examined their stabilizers. Newspark beamed back at him, trusting, their doorwings fluttering happily. 

“I will also take care of him with you,” Prowl said abruptly. “They will need a calm and patient presence to help with their development.” 

“Hey, I’m plenty patient when I wanna be,” Jazz protested, blithely ignoring the 'calm' part of that sentence. He crossed his arms, drooping even further against Optimus. With a long-suffering look Optimus reached down and gently levered him upright.

“Then stop gawking, come here, and meet your progeny,” Prowl said. 

“ _Fine_ , I will,” Jazz said, pulling himself straight and ruffling his sleek plating. Where on earth he got the polish to keep himself that… _shiny_ on this resource-drained dustball, Prowl would never know. 

“Good,” he said. “Newspark,” he turned, watching as Ratchet transformed away the last of his tools and gave Newspark a little pat on the arm. “Come meet your progenitor. This is Jazz.”

Newspark turned, trotting back closer to Prowl. 

“Hello Jazz hello!” they said. Once they got nearer though, they froze, plating flaring. 

“Oh,” they said, optics spiraling wide. 

Jazz stared back uncertain, but before Prowl could ask Newspark what was wrong they threw themself forward, wrapping their arms around Jazz’s chest and nestling their head over his spark. 

“Jazz, Jazz, Jazz,” they chanted, practically wriggling with happiness. Interesting. Somehow, they must have recognized the feel of their progenitor’s field after slowly coalescing inside it for so long. 

“Uh,” Jazz said. “Hey kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are <3


End file.
